


A Life That Matches with Roses

by JuulChii



Series: A Life That Matches with ... [1]
Category: Berryz Koubou, Hello! Project
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuulChii/pseuds/JuulChii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weird relationship between Momoko and Chinami clash after the recording of Rock Erotic MV. Chinami finds the girl in an awkward position in an elevator alone, and isn't planning on letting her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life That Matches with Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to RiceChii for the beta

Right when the cameras were off after filming their shot, Chinami Tokunaga pulled out her jacket and looked up, letting out a deep sigh.

 

“Fuuuuu, these jackets are hot!” she said with her loud voice. Yurina Kumai and Maasa Sudou followed her by taking off the long sleeved black jacket, and slowly walked off the scene. Miyabi Natsuyaki snickered and gave the short haired brunette a light bump to her arm.

 

“Come on Chi, it’s not that bad,” she laughed. Her hair looked a bit messy from behind, but she looked just as pretty as before the girls began dancing. Her short strapless dress gave her enough cooling, and the girl never sweated that fast. She grabbed Chinami’s jacket out of her hands, swung it over her shoulder and walked off like a model.

 

Chinami pouted. “Miyabi-chan, give it back!” She was about to run after her, but a stern voice stopped her.

 

“Don’t be loud Toku-san,” Saki Shimizu said, already sitting with the other girls on the chairs. They all stared at the televisions in front of them. After every shot they recorded, they always watched it back, eager to see if they did it right. Chinami hurried towards the rest, picked a chair and tried to grab her jacket back from Miyabi, who resisted.

 

“Guys don’t do this when I’m in the middle!” Momoko Tsugunaga squeaked. Unfortunately she sat between the two and she backed up a bit.

 

But after one look from the Captain, the three shut their mouths and looked down. Miyabi grinned and let go. When Momoko was about to give it back, Chinami gently pushed the jacket on her lap. “You can keep it for now,” she said softly, almost in a whisper. “I know how you’re always cold.” She winked and turned her attention back to the TV.

 

Momoko stared dumbstruck to her fellow member, a chill running down her spine. No one heard her, and even the cameras weren’t all on at the moment. Chinami was always good in noticing this.

 

It is known to everyone how Momoko and Chinami behave. Chinami makes fun of her and sometimes gives a cold response, while Momoko is good at annoying her and she can take the reactions Chinami gives her without feeling hurt. But what no one knows is that off screen, or without anyone near them, they change how they interact entirely.

Momoko becomes shy, insecure and lets Chinami do everything to her. She isn’t sure if Chinami has a crush on her or likes to mess around, but she behaves really nice to her and wants to get close in any way. You could say that Momoko is very happy they have this ‘love-hate relationship’, but lately she is scared of being all alone with her. Last week, Chinami went too far and started groping her. Momoko tried to stop her but she wouldn’t listen, and pushing her away wouldn’t help either since Chinami is almost a head taller.  

 

“Momo, your face!” laughed Miyabi. Momoko snapped out of her thoughts and saw Miyabi pointing at the screen. She saw herself with a bright smile singing her line, and then an arm turned her around and a serious Chinami stood beside her. What a timing…

 

“Were you having that much fun?” Risako Sugaya joked. Even though she was the youngest member, she was the best in showing her sexy side. Now that she thought about it, every member showed their different side today. Chinami, Maasa and Yurina kept their serious face all day, staying in character. And the other half, Captain, Miyabi and Risako all looked very elegant. For a second, Momoko felt alone, seeing all the members growing up before her eyes. Was she falling behind? Was she not worth being here?

 

“Of course she was happy! I came to steal the show and save the lens from breaking,” Chinami grinned. Momoko looked up and saw Chinami with a confident smile looking at the others. And then, a well-known feeling boiled up.

 

“That’s not possible! Only I can save the lens with my powers!” she exclaimed, jumping up. She pointed her pinky in front of Chinami’s face and drew a heart in the air, and it looked like the shape was glowing – in Momoko’s eyes.

 

Chinami looked disgusted. “Please stop.” The glow faded. The other members laughed, even the staff members were grinning. Momoko’s smile still remained though, and she sat back.

 

“Thanks,” she whispered, when all the others were focused on the screen again. Even though Momoko was good at hiding her feelings, Chinami was always first noticing when something was wrong. Chinami winked again, and chatted further with Miyabi.

 

Again, the butterflies. What was this feeling?

 

A few more scenes were shot, and after that the members had their individual close up shot. They always shot this one at the end of the day, so that the members who were finished could leave. This time Momoko was the last to be recorded, and she waited behind the camera, looking at all the girls giving their last attention to the shoot. She and Saki mostly stayed in the shooting hall while everyone waited in their dressing room. They felt responsible for everyone and wanted to be there for them. Even if this shot only took 20 minutes, it could be lonely, and a good friend next to you felt more comfortable.

 

 “Otsukaresama deshita!” Momoko said in an enthusiastic voice. After the director gave her the sign, the shoot was over, and she walked out of the room while waving goodbye to the camera and clapping for everyone. After one last speech, she waved to the camera as the elevator door closed.

 

 

Momoko decided to get changed now instead of going back to the dressing room. She pushed the zero button and the elevator took her down. She unzipped her black dress, took off her shoes and crouched to look for her clothes in her bag. But what Momoko didn’t notice was that the elevator had stopped, and someone stood in front of the opening door.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Momoko yelped, gripping her shirt tightly hiding her almost naked body. She first saw big boots and was so scared that a man had found her like this. But when she looked up, her heart stopped beating.

 

It was Chinami.

 

The blood rushed to Momoko’s face. It felt more embarrassing than it should’ve been. They saw each other change all the time. She still had a top on. It’s normal!

But their relation together wasn’t normal.

 

“So why are you naked here?” Chinami said raising her eyebrow.

 

Momoko got up, her shirt not really hiding anything. She felt herself shaking, but unsure if it was the cold or the nerves.

 

“I’m not naked!” she said quick. “I was just… Anyway, why are you here?”

 

“Why are you trembling?” Chinami asked, ignoring the question. She looked calmly at the smaller girl who was cornering herself in an elevator. She took a step closer.

 

“Don’t come!” Momoko almost screamed. Chinami ignored her again. The door automatically closed and the brunette was now one step away from her. She reached out her hand and before Momoko could say anything, she grabbed her shirt and threw it on the ground.

 

“What are you doing, hentai!” Momoko held her arms around her chest. Her heart was racing and she looked scared.

 

“Hentai?” Chinami said. She smirked. Momoko’s heart made a jump. “I’m not the one who is in an elevator wearing only underpants and a top.”  

 

“That’s…” Momoko had no idea what she was feeling. She was nervous and wanted to run away, but at the same time she didn’t. She felt at ease with her fellow member. She had no idea what kind of ideas Chinami had, and _that’s_ what made her excited.

 

Suddenly she felt a strong hand around her wrist and her left arm got pushed against the wall behind her. Momoko squirmed, her breathing got faster. And then her right hand got pinned next to her head. Chinami’s face got very close to her. Momoko shut her eyes, too flustered to look at her. She whimpered.

 

“Kawaii…” She heard Chinami muttering. Momoko felt Chinami’s warm breath on her face.

“Ne Momo, open your eyes. Or else I have to make you open them.”

 

Chinami moved Momoko’s arms up so she could hold them both with one hand. She slowly moved her fingers from up Momoko’s hand down her arm. It tickled and Momoko tried not to squeak. She bit her lip. Chinami got down to her face, caressing it very lightly. She touched her chin, forehead, ears, and neck. After not getting a response, she pinched her cheek.

 

“Momo~,” Chinami pouted. “You’re no fun.” She pinched her harder, what made Momoko bite her lip harder. When she couldn’t take it anymore, she kicked Chinami’s leg with her bare foot.

 

“Oh!” Chinami said surprised. “That wasn’t nice.” She pushed her knee against Momoko’s leg, leaning into her. “Now I’m getting impatient.”

 

Momoko was about to kick her with her other leg, when she felt a warm hand under her top. She gasped, opening her eyes in shock and looked in the brown eyes of the brunette.

 

“Good morning,” Chinami joked.

 

“Chi, what are you going to do?” Momoko had a very high voice. She knew that Chinami felt her heart bouncing fast. Her hand moved a bit, what let a high squeak out of Momoko. Unconsciously she was pinching Chinami’s hand that held her.

 

“I think that…” Chinami got closer to Momoko’s face so that their noses almost touched. Her hand crept higher under her top. Momoko was about to burst and felt faint. “… I like… you.”

 

The elevator made a shock. The girls stood still for a few second, only staring in each other’s eyes. And then reality hit them.

 

“The elevator is moving,” Chinami said.

 

“I’m half naked…” Momoko said slowly.   

 

“They will see you naked.”

 

“I’M NAKED!”

 

Momoko reached for her bag while Chinami got Momoko’s shirt off the ground. As Momoko wriggled herself in her pants, Chinami pushed the pink shirt over the black haired girl.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

 They had reached the ground floor. Saki looked confused to see her two fellow members tangled in Momoko’s clothes.

 

“Ah Captain!” Chinami said loudly. She finally managed to get the shirt over Momoko’s head and walked towards her. Momoko stood up pulled up her sweatpants. Her face was red and her hair was messy.

 

“Saki-chan, what are you still doing here?” Momoko asked with an exaggerated voice. She was still trembling and flustered, but she covered it.

 

“Well I was waiting for you so we could go home together.” Saki’s voice trailed off. She looked very puzzled. “Anyway!” she said quickly. “Chinami, why are you still here? What happened to Momo’s clothes? And why are you still wearing the MV’s clothes?”

 

Momoko was about to think of an answer, but Chinami was faster. “Oh, I wanted to give the clothes back later, because I wanted to do something with Momo.”

 

Momoko sighed. So that was the reason why she was still wearing it… But did she just say that to Saki-chan?

 

“Eh? What do you mean Toku-san?” Saki asked. She looked to Momoko, but she stared to the floor. She felt herself sweating.

 

“This!” Chinami ran to a vase near the window, took out a red rose and ran back. She stood faced to Momoko. When she was about to ask what she was doing, Chinami bowed and gave her the rose.

“For you, milady.”

 

The butterflies came back. She took the rose from Chinami, as she felt her cheeks reddening, “Th-thank you.” she brought out.

 

Chinami got up, gave her a bright smile and then ran to the elevator. “I will return the clothes now, so you go ahead okay? Oyasumi!”

 

Momoko stared to her until the door closed. She felt empty, with the rose clenched to her chest. She wanted to run after her, be with her.

 

“Momo, are you coming?” Saki stood next to the front door.

 

“Yeah,” Momoko whispered. She turned and walked towards Saki, not letting go of the rose.


End file.
